


Jumpin' Jumpin'

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Ashivia Prompts [3]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher and Olivia have to share a room while on a road tip.





	Jumpin' Jumpin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is for detectivejulesohara who sent the prompt: “I told you not to jump on the bed!” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.
> 
> Title comes from the Destiny's Child song of the same title, even if it has nothing to do with the plot of the fic.

Olivia takes in the hotel room and sighs. It’s not the greatest, but there are two beds and it’s decently sized so it will do. At least she doesn’t have to worry about getting stuck in a room with one bed. That would have been uncomfortable since she’s having to share a room with Asher. She doesn’t know how it happened. She was supposed to share with Layla, and Asher with Jordan and Spencer. It all changed when Coop decided she was coming on the trip. Now she’s with Layla and Spencer and Jordan are still rooming together, but have decided they want the room to themselves. Olivia knows better than to question why.

“Oh cheer up,” Asher says, walking to the bed furthest from the door and throwing his bag down next it. He flops down on the mattress and grins up at her. “It’s not as if we haven’t roomed together before.”

Olivia fights the urge to say that before she hadn’t been harboring a massive crush on him, but holds it back. The last thing she needs is for him to find out. So she rolls her eyes and puts her own bag down, “That was before you started snoring.”

Asher sits up, narrowing his eyes. “I do not snore.”

Olivia starts doing a pretty good impression of someone that snores loudly, and laughs when Asher throws a pillow at her. She puts it down on her bed. “Well thanks. You know I like extra pillows.”

“Don’t get used to having it,” Asher tells her. “I’ll get it back.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Olivia says.

She’s totally not going overboard when she makes an effort to lock the pillow in the safe so that she can leave to get snacks. Not at all. She throws a smirk over her shoulder as she heads for the door, “I’m going to get supplies. You behave yourself. And that means no jumping on the bed.”

“I’m not a child,” Asher says, rolling his eyes.

Olivia knows better. She leaves the room and heads off in search of the vending machines. She knows it’s not the healthiest but they’re on vacation. She deserves a little indulgence in the form of candy and potato chips. She’s regretting her decision to come alone and not drag Asher with her when she has to cart the food and drinks back to their room by herself.

She almost drops it all when she opens the door and sees the state the room in is. Asher is there, sitting on his mattress, a pout on his face. That’s not the bad part. The bad part is that the mattress is now half on the floor because the bed frame has been broken.

“I told you not to jump on the bed!” Olivia hisses, quickly closing the door behind her and putting the snacks down on the table.

Asher looks up at her with what can only be classified as puppy dog eyes. It almost works on her. _Almost_. But right now she’s too worried about what this means. She knows they’ll have to pay for the broken bed, but that’s not what worries her. It’s knowing that since Asher’s bed is broken that he’s going to want to share with her.

“Well I hope you enjoy sleeping on the broken mattress,” she tells him, grabbing some of the chips and candy, and a soda, before going over to her bed and laying down right in the middle of it.

“Seriously?” Asher asks, getting to his feet and looking down at her in disbelief. “You’re really going to make me sleep on that?”

“You’re the one that broke the mattress, Asher.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Olivia says. “If it’s really a problem you can go begging Jordan and Spencer to let you room with them.”

Asher wrinkles his nose, “But they’re going to be having sex. You know that, Liv. I can’t room with them.”

“Then I hope you enjoy sleeping on your half broken bed,” Olivia smirks, popping a chip into her mouth.

She turns on the TV and puts it on some Supernatural reruns. Asher busies himself with taking a shower and then plops down on his broken bed and messes with his phone. Olivia hops in the shower after he’s done, wanting to wash off the grime from hours spent in a car. When she gets out she’s surprised to see Asher is still on his broken bed. She’d expected him to take advantage of her being away and claim a spot on her bed. The fact that he hadn’t makes her feel a little bit guilty.

“Are you tired?” She asks him as she crawls under the covers. This time she moves to the far side by the door.

“I don’t see how it matters since I doubt I’ll be getting much sleep,” Asher mutters.

Olivia sighs and rolls over, putting her back to Asher. She knows she’s being stubborn, but she can’t make herself give in. It’s only after almost an hour of hearing Asher tossing and turning on his mattress, and making small noises of frustration that she decides she can’t take it anymore.

“Oh for heaven's sake, just get up here and quit your complaining!”

Asher is stumbling to his feet and onto the bed immediately. Olivia fights the urge to roll her eyes. He gets under the covers and then lays there, far too still, as if he’s afraid to move from fear of getting kicked out of the bed.

“Stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything,” he says.

“You’re being too… still,” she tells him. “I can’t take it.”

“I thought you wanted me to stop moving.”

“Well yeah, when you were constantly down there complaining and moving every 5 seconds,” she says. “That doesn’t mean you can’t move at all.”

“I just can’t win with you,” he mutters.

He still shifts a bit before settling in. Olivia lets herself relax, and closes her eyes, hoping she’ll be able to fall asleep with Asher so close. Asher moves again behind her, but she ignores it. At least until an arm slips around her waist and pulls her back against Asher’s chest.

“What are you doing?” She whispers, trying to suppress a shiver at the feeling of his stubble rubbing against the skin of her neck.

“Cuddling,” Asher says.

“I can see that,” Olivia says, “But _why_?”

“You know why, Liv,” he tells her, his hand dancing across her stomach. “You just don’t want to admit it.”

She closes her eyes and tries to take a deep breath. All that does is amplify the scent of his soap, one that she has grown fond of. When he places a kiss to her neck she sighs and tilts her head back against his shoulder, “Ash…”

“If you want me to stop or move, I will.”

She thinks about it. She knows he’s telling the truth. The moment she told him to cut it out he would be back on the floor. But she’s tired of fighting. She’s been doing it for so long, and now it’s hard to remember why.

She turns in his hold, and brings a hand up to his cheek, watching the way his eyelids flutter for a moment. “Stay,” she whispers.

He opens his eyes and smiles, leaning into her touch. He moves in, his lips brushing softly against hers before he pulls back. “I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
